Mommy Robin and Daddy Zoro: ZoroxRobin One Piece Fanfiction
by anamichelle.talitod
Summary: A baby fell in the hands of the Straw Hat Crew and calls Robin and Zoro as his parents 3 I don't own One Piece!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The Thousand Sunny was treading along peaceful waters. And with this beautiful weather, the Straw Hat crew is in their usual activities. Almost all of them are in the upper deck enjoying the sun while others are at the ship's hull busy with their own task. Nami is in her working room drawing maps. Chopper in the medical room reading medical books and are mixing whatever medicinal plants he has into some medical concoctions that might have some use for treating injuries. The crew will be facing a lot of enemies soon and his medical skills will be needed during those time.

Franky and Brook are sitting in the mowed lawn of the ship's deck, playing cards. Ussop and Luffy are fishing something for dinner. Sanji is making his noodle dance with flying hearts in front of Robin who is reading a book sitting on her chair. The cook probably made some gourmet coffee for Robin again and at the same time declaring his undying love lines to the beautiful archeologists. Zoro on the other hand, is on the crow's nest working out again. He needs to be stronger as their coming opponents will be a lot stronger than the people they previously encountered.

Back to Robin, she was still engrossed with the book she is reading. She just got some new books from Dressrosa specially from the Tontatta Kingdom where little people called faeries are living. After they've defeated the Don Quixote Family, they stay for several days at Dressrosa to recuperate and she got a lot of information about Rio Pone glyph that she wanted to read the books she got. The things that they've done until now made all of them stronger. She looked at the horizon and sigh. She's looking forward for the coming adventures that they will encounter soon. _'Facing one of the four emperors will be fun.'_

She took a deep breath and grabbed one of her books. 'How to take care of a baby,' she read. Just how did this got here? She wondered. _'Baby, hmm.' _I wonder how my mom felt when she got me. She rubbed the images of her mom's out from her mind. True, that her mom loved her but she never got a chance to feel a mother's love. It was robbed away from her. _"Will I even have a chance to be a mother? Why would I be asking that myself? Maybe because I am not getting younger. Hmm, age really makes one weary.' _She sighed and her gaze flew towards her swordsman nakama as he was going down from the crow's nest. His manly built evident through his sweaty shirt. His masculinity never failed to amaze her. His got all the right buff in all the right places. All the training that he is doing really yields him positive results. She knew personally the feeling of being wrapped around those muscular arms every time he would save her. And it never fails to make her cheeks hot red. She glanced at the book she was holding and smirks.

"What are you smiling about, woman?" asked Zoro.

"I just thought you could have used this book back in Water 7." She said amusement is in her eyes.

Zoro grabbed the book, a knot forming in his forehead as he read the cover page and blushed in embarrassment as he remembered something. He gave the book back to Robin. "Why are you bringing up something that happened 2 years ago?" she shrugged a smile playing in her soft lips.

_'__This woman is really enjoying this.' _Her smiled widen and he suppressed a hiccup. _'And how come this woman is smoking hot. I knew that before but after two years she got a lot sexier and its getting dangerous. Wouldn't she catch a cold with that outfit of hers?' _

She is wearing a short dark blue dress that shows her creamy shoulders and cleavage. When he said short he really meant short short as the hem of her dress exposed almost 3/4ths of her thigh and her legs looks like it goes on and on only to end at her slender calves and smooth feet covered with dark sandals.

"I just thought you look cool taking care of those triplets. You're going to be a good father." She commented and sips the ice coffee in her table. Zoro gulped as he caught her tongue lick her lips and took his gaze away from Robin's lips and body. It would be bad if she caught him staring at her.

"Whatever, having a child is not on my plans." he said and walks out going to the shower rooms. He just heard her hearty laughed. _'I should consult Chopper for a checkup. My chest kept burning up whenever I am talking to that woman.'_

Robin's gaze never left the swordsman's back until he disappeared to the shower rooms. The smile never left her face. She is really fond of teasing him. He can be cold, aloof and arrogant sometimes but he knows how to take care of the people he had put his trust to. He can be there whenever he is needed. He had rescued her and protected her countless times along their journey and she is really grateful of him_. 'Hmm, but will I be able to touch his heart truly?'_ Robin shook her head to get that thought out of her. Why would she be thinking that she can touch that swordsman's heart? _'Love dulls the blade' _that line from him clearly tell that he isn't going to cross the line. That thought is not important, we are nakama's afterall. Her trail of thought was interrupted by Ussop's call.

"Minna-san! There is an island ahead." Ussop said from the crow's nest.

Nami, the navigator rushed to the crow's nest to confirm about the island. She climbed down as Robin approach the younger female. "Are we docking now, Nami?"

"It is not our destination but we are running out of supplies and so we are landing to that summer island. Moreover, there is something wrong with the log pose. I will try to reset it."

"Summer Island?" Brook popped up beside Nami upon hearing what she said. "Did you say Summer island?"

"Yes,"

"Yohoho! That means we are docking in the island haven full of women in bikinis." The skeleton said dreamily. "I am getting a nose bleed, though I don't have any blood. Yohoho." _Skeleton joke!_

"Wow! Summer island! Bikini girls…" Sanji chanted the last two earning him a bloody nose afterwards.

"Oh, no Sanji!" Chopper hurriedly aided the bleeding pervert.

The girls just sighed at their nakama's reactions. "Will Sanji be ok?" Robin asked.

"He needs to stay on the ship." Nami said. "Chopper, make sure he stays in the medic room. If it is true that this island is full of girls in bikini, then that would be too bad for him"

"Yosh! Let's go to Summer Island!" Luffy shouted full of energy as usual.

They docked an hour later and split into four groups. Nami and Luffy will shop for paper and other miscellaneous supplies and Franky and Ussop shopped for food supplies knowing that the cook is not allowed to go outside for a chance of severe blood loss. To Sanji and Brook's greatest dismay they are to stay in the ship as guards together with Chopper. For counter measures, they are currently chained in the medic room.

That leaves Robin and Zoro as the fourth group to shop for books and booze. Both of them are walking silently. Zoro overcame his trust problem with Robin a long time ago and grew a deep friendship with her though it is not that obvious. They seem to have a certain kind of niche with each other, maybe because they are similar in more ways. But there are times that he can't just handle her. She loves to tease him whenever she had a chance. She even become sexier and alluring than she was 2 years ago.

And he is not the only one who is affected by her charm. The men around town shot glances of adoration towards the woman some even dare to drool over her perversely. For some reasons, it made his blood boil with anger. Unconsciously, he was staring threateningly at the men who stare at her lewdly and some of them backed off.

Zoro didn't notice that he walked a little bit faster leaving Robin behind. Just then he felt a soft hand tugging his hand and saw Robin beside him. "You walk too fast, Zoro."

"O-Oi!" he stuttered and a red tint bruising his cheeks.

"There are a lot of people around. You might get lost." She said smiling.

Zoro groan in frustration to just to hide the nervousness he is feeling. _'I really need a check-up.' _ he thought, unconsciously lifting his hands upon his chest. Ever since the Mugiwara Pirates are reunited he'd been feeling some tightness and burning sensation in his chest every time he is with Robin.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked looking at his hand in his chest at the same time her face is a bit closer to his.

"Y-es," he managed to say putting his hands by his side and turning away. Just then Robin lifted up her head. Soon her hands left his and a sudden flash of abandonment overcame him. He turns and she was a little bit farther from him.

"I'm sorry for invading your personal space."

But before he could respond that it was fine, a bunch of kids were running toward Robin's direction and instinctively, he grab Robin before the running kids could stampede over the delicate woman's body.

"Oi, you dumb kids! Look to where you are going!" Zoro's loud angry voice falling on deaf ears as the children run away.

"Yo, are you alright, Robin?" He asked turning to her only to be dumbfounded. He was hugging Robin a little bit tighter and closer to him and their face were only a breath away.

His throat became dry. His eye suddenly averted towards her pink luscious lips. He swallowed a clumped that formed in his throat. She looks so irresistibly beautiful. _'Damn! I sound like that ero-cook.' _ Their nearness is very dangerous if only he will move forw—.

"Ehem, There a room in the nearby hotel for that young man." An old raspy voice said from nowhere. That help both of them to snapped out of it and in a flash they separated both with red hot cheeks. An old lady sitting in a stool laughed.

"Stop laughing you old lady." Zoro cringed.

"Horahora, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Fresh young love is only natural. When I was your age I had such a crazy whirlwind romance with one of my fellow pirate member that we didn't even care how dangerous the world is for us."

"You were once a pirate, grandma?" Robin asked.

"Yes, such crazy years it was. Thinking about it never fails to make me smile. And when I saw the two of you I remember the day that I finally realized that the love I felt for my fellow nakama is much more than for a mere friend. We confessed and sailing together at the ends of the earth enjoying the freedom and love the ocean provided for us." The old lady said reminiscing and blushing like a love sick teenager.

Robin laughed clearly amused. Zoro just groan and sighed in annoyance. _'I can't be listening to this.' _ Then he started to walk away only stopping when Robin started talking.

"You have such a nice love story, grandma. Where is grandpa right now? I bet you had a very fun life together."

From Zoro's peripheral, he saw sadness washed in the old woman's face. "Well, we could have if only the sea didn't took him." The old woman sighed and smiled. "I guess that is what it will be. The sea gave him to me and it is only natural that the sea will take him away from me." She said with a distant look in her eyes. Suddenly she got up and holds Robin's hands.

Robin was a bit startled and then the woman looked at her intently. "You remind me of myself back then. Don't summon on the fear you felt within." The woman then whispered in her ears.

Zoro saw the change in Robin's expression from a little startle to a thoughtful smile. Her eyes then went to his direction before she smiled. She then said her goodbyes to the old lady.

Zoro just grunts and walk away. _'What was that about? I would never understand women.' _ He then felt Robin by his side.

"What did that old hag told you?" he asked. He can't help but be curious.

"What do you mean?"

"You were whispering back then." He said annoyed.

"Ah," she smiled knowingly again. "That is a secret among women, Zoro-kun.

He snorted in annoyance. "Whatever. Let's find a bookstore for you." As they walked Robin walked ahead of him. Again, men were dodging glances of adoration at the lovely archeologist's way. Without saying a word, he grabbed Robin's hands leading the way.

"Zoro—"

"I don't want to get lost." He just said looking away and cursing at himself to his sudden uncoordinated behavior.

Robin just smiled a tint of red in her cheeks. Her swordsman nakama is so adorable when he is embarrassed. The old woman's words came back to her.

_'__I know how you value the people around you and you don't want to hurt them. But giving in to heart's desire is not bad.' The old woman glancing towards Zoro._

_'__But we are just nakama's, grandma. And that man doesn't believe in love.' I said a little surprised of what I said._

_'__Sometimes words aren't always what they meant. But actions don't lie. The way he protected you and looks at you is not just meant for a nakama. He cares for you more than he realizes. I know you felt the same way too.'_

"A bookstore," Zoro said cutting off her thoughts. She just went along as he tugged her towards the bookstore. He then said to get some wine in the nearby bar. Several hours had passed before Robin finished up selecting books but Zoro hadn't returned yet. Maybe he got lost again. She paid for the books and went out. Just then a certain green haired man rushed towards the bookstore nearly knocking out a man going out of it.

He grunted in annoyance. "Now, where did that woman go?" he then noticed a pub(bar) just beside the bookstore and went inside. He ordered a beer and drank it angrily muttering at himself. Just then a familiar and distinct sweet scent of cherry blossoms fills his nose.

"There you are, Zoro." Robin sat beside him and smiled. "I wonder where you went." She then asked a drink from the barman.

"You should have gone without with me."

"I wouldn't do that. We are nakama."

They drank silently for an hour enjoying the silence. There are only a few people around the pub. Most of them were girls enjoying some chitchat and laughing. Zoro noticed that only few men are present.

"It is girl's night out tonight. Let me warn you young man, the girl's tonight might be very bold in showing interest." Informed the barman, noticing Zoro glancing around then turned to Robin. "Young lady, if you've got some girl friends, you can invite her there is a little dance party down the basement."

"Thank you for the invitation but we are scheduled to sail tonight." Robin said politely.

A man came in and saw Robin. He was well dressed and his wealthy status evident in the suit and jewelry he wore. He sat next to her and started a conversation.

Zoro continued on drinking pretending not to notice and hear the conversation of the couple beside him. The damn foxy guy was asking Robin to go to the party and like the first invitation, she refused. But the damn foxy guy didn't stop there.

"Come on, we'll only be there for an hour." The damn foxy guy asserted.

"Sorry, I really can't." Robin said smiling.

The damn foxy guy smiled slyly clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. "You know my family run this town and I surely am the successor." Zoro's eyes narrowed as the foxy damn guy ran his fingers to Robin's arm. "Moreover, I just want to know more about y—"that guy's words halted as steel hands painfully grasped his wrist.

"She already said no," Zoro glared at the foxy guy.

"H-Hey," the foxy damn guy clearly was scared. He turned to Robin. "Do you know this guy?"

"She is with me. What is it with you then?" he gave the man his demonic stare that makes the damn foxy guy's hair stand on end.

The foxy guy cleared his throat and with a nod towards Robin, he fled from the pub.

"Thank you, Zoro."

"No problem." They continued their drink in silence again.

"It is better if you two will go home now." The barman said. He seems to be weary of something. "That man you scared away is the son of this town's mayor and such a spoiled brat. He would surely come back with his goons. If you don't want to come across some trouble you better get out of here."

Zoro smirks. "That won't be a problem." A cocky smile drew in his face.

"Nami will scold us if we got into trouble." Robin reminded him.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll finish this drink." While he was drinking, a sexy booby girl sat beside Zoro. She is wearing a short red dress showing off her big breast and smooth silky thighs. She has a pink hair and a pretty face that any man would give her a second glance. He even found her attracting though he is not really interested in going to any sexual or serious relationships with any women at the moment. Even though his feelings were wavering due to the raven-haired woman beside him. His got a dream to fulfill and he can't manage any distractions.

The girl turned to him showing off her cleavage and smiling at him seductively. From his peripheral he saw Robin furrowed her forehead. "Hey there," the girl greeted then ran her hands upon his chest. He held his breath and swallowed as her hands went up from his chest to his face. The girl is clearly sending out signals of seduction. "I saw how you scare the hell out of that spoiled guy. Do you want to… " she was inching towards him. "come with me and let's continue drinking at my place." Her face was only inches from his face.

He cleared his throat," Um, I'm sorry but—" He slightly turned his face to ask for help from Robin but he didn't have to. He saw a hand sprout from behind the girl and poured a glass of cold water with ice to the perverted girl's head. The latter stood up shocked and turned around to see who did that. She then saw Robin with the glass. Fuming she was about to grab Robin's hair when hands sprouted from behind her and bind her.

"You shouldn't be messing with somebody else's property." Robin smiled at the girl fakely. Her eyes with a dangerous gleam.

"What? Is he yours then?" the girl asked as she struggles to get free from the hana hana hands.

"You've got a problem with that?" Robin said still smiling but a vein showing the side of her head.

"That is the man who humiliated me." A guy shouted from the pub's door. They all turned towards the damn foxy guy's direction and saw him with a numerous men in suits.

Zoro stood up, "You're such a trouble magnet, Robin."

"And so are you. Nami wouldn't like this." Robin fished out some bills in her pocket giving it to the barman. The bills included the damages that the pub were about to take.

"We should have gone back to ship earlier." Zoro withdrew one of his swords.

"You shouldn't have let a leach wrap around you the next time. Dos Fleur" Robin said while drawing her numerous hana hana hands all over the suit guys. Zoro on the other hand sliced up every man in his way. Just then a hand slips at his hand not holding a sword.

"We wouldn't want you losing your way, Kenshi-san." Robin said. Together they run off dodging the attacks of the enemies before venturing out the streets. They took a detour to lose their pursuers. It was already past dinner when they arrived at the Thousand Sunny.

"Robin-chawn, welcome back." Sanji with flying heart all around wiggled his way towards Robin.

"Hello, Sanji-kun. Sorry were late."

Zoro sat down beside Robin in the dining table.

"Oi, Marimo what did you do? You've got into trouble aren't you? Maybe you've cause al lot of trouble for Robin." Sanji said accusingly.

"Shut up, Marimo. I'm hungry."

Hours after Robin and Zoro finished their dinner, the Thousand Sunny set sail again. As they went to bed the events of the day rushed intheir minds. None of them ever got any courage to asked the reason of each other's behavior.

Robin can't sleep. The way she acted at the pub was a bit embarrassing. She clearly declared to that leach girl that Zoro is hers. It may be her way of helping Zoro to get out of the woman's clutches but she could have done that without saying anything. But she was angry beyond reason when the girl touched him and clearly seducing him. With a frustrated groan, she got up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.


	2. Chapter 2: The Treasure Map

**Chapter 2: The Treasure Map**

Everyone except Robin was in the breakfast table the next morning. They postponed their sailing time because the log pose would take three days to be fixed Zoro just woke up and took up his seat beside Nami. _'Why isn't she here?'_ he yawned. He hadn't any sleep last night. And the reason was not present in the moment. It was not like him but he was about to ask the navigator about their resident archeologist when Sanji barged in.

"Nami-san," the cook said while putting the plate full of food in front of the woman. "Is Robin-san still asleep."

"Yes, seems like she slept late last night." Nami said. "Thanks for the food, Sanji."

Sanji blushed and Zoro was about to leave them alone when he noticed how Sanji gently caressed the side of Nami's head. "Anything for my sweet."

Zoro was a bit taken a backed when Nami blushed slightly. Then his forehead furrowed. There is something going on here. The rest of the crew seemed to have not notice it. He was about to asked Nami but he smelled a familiar scent of roses and carnations. It would only come from her. She saw her sat right in front of him. Their eyes met and she smiled her usual smile. She doesn't look like she's deprived of sleeping in fact she is more beautiful.

Zoro cursed under his breath. What happened the last day must be nothing to her. If that is the case, then he decided not to linger on that memory again. _'That would be hard.'_ He thought.

"Minna-san!" Nami stood up. All of them finished eating. "Look at this." She held out a piece of paper with some kind of a map written on it.

"What is that, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"This is a treasure map."

"Awesome! A treasure map." Ussop, Luffy and Chopper exclaimed. Their eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Just where did you get that. It could be fake." Zoro said.

"It is real!" Nami snared. "Apparently, this treasure map had been spreading all over the neighboring islands. The said treasure was left here in this island 100 years ago. According to this people here, no map was drawn about it. But months ago, some island folk saw it and then he encountered a pirate and took it from him. But that folk had copied the map and had made several copies of it. There seemed to be a lot of alterations and in the end the treasure was never found. Bu I happened to cross one of someone when I was walking in town and borrowed the real map."

"If that is the real case, then you want us to join that wild goose chase."

"You can decide to tag along or not you know." Nami said to Zoro.

"I will definitely go with you, Nami my loves" Sanji Exclaimed.

"Just how did you manage to get that map?" Franky asked.

"I really doubt you borrowed it." Zoro said.

"Shut up, Zor," Nami glared at him. "Well the map is not his in the first place. Aren't you curious about the treasure? So, who is with me?"

"I want to go," Ussop, Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

"I will go too. I might find some old ruins and pone glyphs." Robin said.

"Wait, only five people could come. The rest should stay and guard the ship." Nami said. She prepared strips of paper and held it to them.

"But I want to go. A treasure map." Chopper whined. Beside him is Ussop, who is also disappointed that he was not chosen.

"That fine, Chopper. We will bring a souvenier." Luffy said. Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Luffy were the ones to go. The rest will stay in the ship.

"So, what is the plan Nami?" Robin asked.

"We'll look, tonight."

A.N. Reviews please. :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Babies and Gold

**Chapter 3 **

They were gathered at the shoreline in a circle to plan their treasure hunting. Nami laid out the map. It was old and tapered but Nami managed to fix it. It was the map of the whole island. It already dark and the full moon provide them some light.

"Were here at the South beach," Nami said pointing at the map. Near where she points is a skull with jems as it's eyes. "We need to find this skull. It is somewhere here in the beach. We'll split in two teams to scan the whole area. If one of us find it then, you'll contact the other team with this baby snail phone."

Luffy, Nami and Sanji go along the beach westward while Robin and Zoro on the opposite side.

While walking along the shore, Robin saw and glimpse of light in the lagoon ahead. "Kenshi-san, did you see that?" she said halting the swordsman.

"What?" he asked and saw glint of light near them. Robin went ahead towards the lagoon. "Wait, Robin."

The lagoon was a bit big where in overhanging plants grew.

"It looks like there is a cave inside that lagoon," Robin said removing the plants that hung in her way. Upon entering into the lagoon they were welcomed by a cold gush of wind from in the big cave with two entrances. "We found it."

"What? That was quick." Zoro scanned the area. Above the two entrances is a small inverted triangle and further up was hollow rock formation that resembles that off a skull's mouth just upside down. "It is an inverted skull."

"Your right" Robin said and was already walking up using her Hana hana hands towards the inverted triangle. Robin dusts it off and with a knife she got from somewhere she extracts something from there and fished out a brown triangular prism. "Did you call Nami and the others?"

"Right," he then called the others. "Just what are you doing?"

She was beside him now studying the relic she fished out of the inverted triangle. "Some relic, it might be connected to the treasure. Interestingly, an ancient pone glyph was written all over it." she tried to read it though the encryptions are small.

"If it is the treasure you seek then, seek well of your intentions. Mean well and you'll have the things that is more valuable than gold, mean bad and it will be at your life's end."

"That is a good way of threatening us," Zoro commented.

"At least, we are off to a good start."

"Guys, Have you found anything" asked Nami, Sanji and Luffy were behind her.

"Just this," Robin held out the triangular prism and told her what was written inside."

"Alright, let's go inside." They split again because there are two entrances.

"Stay close to me, Kenshi-san." Robin said.

"What?"

"You might get lost." Robin smirks when he groaned in frustration. "Seriously, Zoro how did you managed to get lost so easily."

Zoro just grunted, "I don't even know myself so don't ask me."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, how did you manage to be so cool all the time? Seems like nothing makes you scared."

It was minutes before Robin spoke, answering her questions. "Twenty years of being alone and on the run rubs you out of fears, Zoro."

"So, you are saying you aren't scared of anything?"

"Not really. The fact is I am constantly scared."

"But you said—"

"Yes, that was before. I rubbed fear out my system because I needed to survive. But since I met you guys I am scared. To ever lose you, all of you." It was rare to encountered Robin in a state where she opens what was in her mind. That is why Zoro was treasuring this kind of moment with her.

Zoro smiled. He felt the same way too. He took her hand and led the way. "You don't want me to get lost, do you?" he told her as she shot her with a questioning look. "And for the record, we are not going elsewhere without you. You are our nakama, now and to the coming years."

Just then Zoro felt like someone was following them. His grip was a little bit strong as his tug Robin's wrist making her walk a little bit closer to him. "I know," Robin said as she gave him a nod and crossed her arms upon her chest.

A little gasp can be heard as the hana hana hand captured someone from the dark. It was a young woman with deep green hair. Zoro draw his sword upon the woman's neck.

"Who are you?"

"Please don't kill me. I mean no harm. We just wanted to get out of here."

"We?" as if on cue a little whimpers is heard behind the young woman. Robin let her go as the latter took the baby in her arms preventing it to cry.

"Is that your child?" Robin asked.

"Yes," the baby was about a year and a half. He such a pretty little child with green hair and pacific blue eyes. The baby was awake but he is not crying. He just looked at Robin and she smiled at him. "You two are looking for the treasure, are you?"

"How did you know that?" Zoro asked eying the woman suspiciously.

"Well, you are really in a great danger. Please get out of here immediately." The woman said desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"My clan was protecting the treasure making sure that nobody will take it away from us. 100 years ago my pirate ancestor found tons of gold on one of his journeys and decided to stop pirating and live a peaceful rich life. But he got so much obsessed of his treasure that he had gone mad. He convinced his family to bring sacrifices to his treasure because it will bring a lot more wealth for all of us. And every other year they bring livestock to pour its blood all over his treasures. And upon his death, he demanded for his first born to be sacrifice to please his man made god." The girl said crying. "Since then, it was always like that. The first new born of family will be sacrifice to pacify the ghost of our obsessed ancestor."

"That is sick," Zoro said.

"And your child is next," Robin concluded.

"Yes, please help me and my child get out. I don't want anything to do with all of this. They are doing the ceremony tonight." The woman begged.

"But you said that our nakama was in danger," Robin said.

"Yes, the elders don't want anyone to interfere in their affairs. They must have been captured by now."

"Can you lead us to where they are? We just need to rescue them and then we will help you escape." Robin said.

The woman was a bit scared at first but complied.

"Why didn't you report your clan's craziness?" asked Zoro as they were walking towards the location of their friends.

"That would be impossible."

"Why?"

"Because our clan runs the town."

Somewhere within the cave…

"Nami, are you ok?" Sanji asked as she was waking up. They were walking inside the cave when a tranquilizer smoke covered the whole area they were in making them fall asleep.

"Where is Luffy?"

"He is still asleep," Sanji said. They' are in a cage and was guarded by two men wearing black hoods. "I planned on blasting our way out of here when all of you are awake."

"How come there are people around here?"

"I don't know but by the looks of this, they know the place very well. And it looks like they were expecting us."

Moments later, they saw that the two guards had fallen to the ground. Robin then suddenly was there opening the cage. Luffy was still out cold and was carried by Sanji. They were about to run away when suddenly men with hooded jackets surrounds them from every direction.

Zoro unsheathe his swords. "All of you must hurry now, I will take care of them," they just nodded and ran away but before all of them can escape further, someone grabbed the woman and took her child away.

"No!" the girl screamed.

"I am very disappointed with you Serena." Said the hooded man. "And who do we have here." He took off his hood revealing his face.

"You," Robin said. It was the man he talked to in the bar.

"I wasn't able to take you off my mind and now you are here. But you have seen a lot already. We have to eliminate you." The man withdraws a gun but before he was able to fire it. Hands sprouted from his back and took his hand away. "A devil fruit user!" the man gasps. "Men take care of them." He then ran away.

"Please, Robin. My child, they will kill my child."

"Don't worry, lady." Sanji took the girl's hand. "We will take rescue him."

Luffy was waking up to see they were surrounded with a lot of men. Ahead an explosion can be heard and they saw Zoro running towards them with men following him. "What is happening?" asked Luffy.

"Just fight, Luffy." Nami said drawing her climatact. "Luffy, Sanji we will go on ahead to rescue the child." Both of them nodded.

The girl led them to a very wide hall with luxurious decorations around. Nami's eyes sparkled with berie signs. "Wow! Treasure." In the middle of the room surrounding by jewels and gold is an emerald statue of man with horns and sharp teeth holding a golden bowl. Robin briefly explained the situation to Nami.

"That is so sick. We will rescue the kid no matter what." Nami said with conviction. "I want to have some of that gold, too."

Robin and Zoro just sighed. They were starting the ceremony and the child was cloth in white and brought in the middle of the hall. The three mugiwara crew got into action.

"Stop!" the girl cried.

"Serena," the foxy damn guy smirks. "You're still alive."

"Don't hurt my son," the girl begged.

"You know the tradition if we don't do that he might wake up and destroy all of us."

"That is just a myth, he is long dead."

"Shut up, woman." An elder snared. It must be the mayor of the island. "Men!" a lot more men gathered and surrounded them. Robin then saw some pone glyph encryptions written along the statue and the pillar around the hall.

"Zoro, could you buy me time? I needed to know something."

"Sure thing just be careful."

"You, too,"

"Hold them off until the ceremony ends."

"Santouryou! Onigiri!" the enemies fly off from every direction after Zoro's attack.

As Zoro was fighting the men, the elder continued the ritual. Before they stabbed the child the light, the child must bathe in the light of the full moon. The elder was about to stabbed the child when Serena pushed the elder. Just then Sanji and Luffy arrived and froze. The woman was shot directly to her heart.

"Luffy, get the woman. We need to get her to Chopper."

Sanji kicked the man to sleep the Luffy took the woman. "No, please save my child."

Zoro jumped in the altar slashing the back of the one holding the baby and catch the baby before it falls in the ground."

"I got him," he said and gave it to the mother.

"Zhu Bin, please you have to live," tears flowing in her eyes. Nami gasp upon seeing the lethal wound of the woman. All of them knew that she won't last long.

Mugiwara's attention was on the dying woman that they didn't notice the foxy guy pointing gun at them. The elders was also there with their guns and surrounds Mugiwaras. But before they can fire the guns, Hundreds of arms sprouted from behind them. "Dos Fluer! Twist!" Robin was behind them. She then went the woman's side.

"This place about to get destroyed."

"What?"

"It is true that your ancestor had a deal with a devil before he died. The condition is that 50 first borns should be sacrificed for him to be revived again. Your child is the 50th. When the deal is not met before the 1200th moon then the devil will possess your ancestor's body and eat the entire clan member that was listed in tablet of birth. After the clan had perished the devil will go back to where he came from."

"Please, get my son out of here. He will wake up after the moon light is gone in the in statue's bowl." The woman begged.

"We need to go."

"No, I'll stay here. All of the clan members are gathered in the Mayor's mansion. My child was not listed in the birth tablet because anyone who is to be sacrificed was not included in the birth tablet." The woman took Robin's hand. "Please save my child."

"We will but not without you." Robin said then turned her nakamas. "Minna-san, I know how to defeat the devil."

Luffy smiled, "Then, let's kick some devil's ass."

After that the ground shook and the statue moved. The gold turning into flesh after a few moments. Nami help the woman while Robin took the baby with her. They will take her to Chopper.

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro remember what I told you. The devil shouldn't eat any flesh of human and hold him up until the sun rises." Robin said. "Be careful all of you."

It took about half an hour before the girls arrived at the port. Chopper immediately treat the woman but by the looks of it, she will not last long.

"Chopper, how was she?" asked Nami. Chopper was clearly sad.

"I'm sorry. I can't save her."

"It is not your fault, Chopper."

Robin was holding the baby and she went inside the sick bay. The dead woman was lying there like she was only sleeping. Robin put the child beside his mother.

Chopper was behind her and gave her a note. "Before her last breath, she told me to write this."

Hours later, sunrise arrived. Robin sighs in relief as she saw the three men went up the ship. They got bruises and all but were alright. They were carrying large bags.

"What are these?" asked Nami. She clearly knew what it was. They were treasures.

"The elders gave it to us. In exchange they said they don't want anything with the woman and her child." Luffy said, clearly annoyed. "They said they only bring bad luck to them."

"Such sick people," Zoro grunted then turned to Robin. "How was the woman?"

"S-She's dead,"

Silence fell in the whole crew. They set sail after burying the woman near a seaside cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoro arrived fresh from the shower. His manly scent mixed with soap and citrus shampoo filled Robin's nostrils as he walked beside her and closing the distance between them as he looked his crewmates gathering around the baby. She was a little relieved when he shifted away and took a step back ignoring the effects that Zoro's scent is doing to her. But instead, her back touches Zoro's chest. He was behind her after all. A small gasp came out from Robin's mouth. Luckily it didn't reach the others but Zoro heard it.

"I'm sorry Kenshi-san. I wil ju—" her sentence were cut off as she turned her head and realized it was a wrong move because her face is only an inch from his. She immediately turned her head in front to hide the red tint in her cheeks. _'That was close.' _"I'm sorry again."

Calloused hands hold both her shoulders gently startling her but enough to bring heat through her whole body. "Stop apologizing, woman." His heated breath tickles her neck. Good thing she was able to suppress a moan. His hands left her shoulders as he move away from her. It took her a minute before her breathing came back to normal. _'What did just happen?"_

"Are you ok, Robin?" Asked Chopper.

"Yes, I'm fine Chopper." She feigned a smile. The truth is she's not. Often than not when she is near Zoro, the atmosphere seems to sizzle and for countless times she tried to ignore it but never succeeded in doing so. She thought that after 2 years of separation, that kind of atmosphere will disappear but I guess she is wrong. She decided that it is better to distance herself with Zoro for a while. But how will she do that?

Nami's eyes sparkle as she assess the gold and jewels around her.

"Wow! This baby is heaven sent!" Nami exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because of the gold and treasures." Zoro smirk earning a smack in the head from Nami and a kick from Sanji.

"Don't talk like that towards Nami, Marimo!" shouted Sanji.

"Shut up, Dartboard brow!" Zoro said angrily.

"Shut up, you two! The baby will wake up." Nami shouted and smacked the heads of the two. As if on cue the baby stirred and cried.

"Look what you've done to the baby." Ussop said.

"From the looks of it this baby might be a year old and a half."

"How did you know, Chopper?"asked Brook.

"Well, I've been a doctor of a tribe and studied about human pregnancy, birth and growth so I happen to know a lot about babies." Chopper said with reddened face.

"So that's what a baby looks like. It doesn't look edible." Said Luffy.

"Of course it isn't!" Luffy's crew exclaimed. With that the baby cried much loudly and accompanied by a loud thunder and lighting. Everyone looked up at the skies and noticed that the sky suddenly became dim with dark clouds. There is no trace of thunder clouds either.

"What is happening, Nami?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know."

A flash of lighting hit the side of the ship barely missing it and then rain poured heavily around them. Just then all eyes are on the baby. The baby cried loudly and later the lightning and more rain followed.

"A devil-fruit eater?" everyone said.

"Awesome!" Luffy said covering his ears. "Let's keep him!"

"Make him stop crying first." Franky said as a series of lightning flashed by the side of the Thousand Sunny. "Before he wrecks our ship."

Brook took the baby to his arms. "Don't cry my baby love, the soul king will sing for you." Brook's face is so much near the baby's that the baby got scared and cried even more. This time lighting strikes Brook making his whole body sizzle with light. The baby is unharmed though and Brook, well he is immortal.

Robin sighed. These men can't be trusted with babies. Well, except for one. Her gaze went towards the green-head man beside him. She then approached Brook. "That is not how to hold a baby. Let me have him." Robin said. Everyone's eye was in her.

"Wait," Zoro protested. Fear for Robin's safety crept up. Images of Robin's burned body back at Ennies Lobby hunted Zoro. Without him knowing he got Robin's arm to stop her from touching the baby.

Robin gave him a reassuring smile and gently took away his hands from her arm. By the time she took the baby, he stopped crying and sucks its thumb. And everybody sighed in relief.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed the rest of the crew.

"Your amazing Robin-chawn!" Sanji exclaimed and wiggled like a noodle. "You're such an angel that the baby even liked you."

"Wow! Robin-san, how did you learn to hold a baby?" asked Nami in amazement.

"I've taken cared of a child once about two years ago when we got separated."

"Really? Was it your child?" asked Franky.

"Oh no, not mine."

"Are you stupid, Franky? Robin–chawn is such an angel to have a child so soon. Right Robin-chawn! Unless you wanted to have a baby with me." With his comment he got a spank from Nami and a Punch from Zoro.

"What's the idea Marimo!" Sanji said angrily. "Do you—" Sanji's mouth was covered by an extra hands from Robin.

"Ssshhh!" said Nami as the baby cried again.

"The baby is hungry. Dart brow do you have any milk?" ask Zoro.

"Y-yes," the cook immediately stood up. "I bought some goats milk. Wait here. I will warm it for a while."

"Wow, Zoro. How did you know that the baby is hungry?"

"I-I just guess." Zoro stuttered.

"Really?"

"Shut up, Luffy."

"It may be based on experience, right Kenshi-san?" Robin said mischievously. The baby is now sitting on Robin's arms and playing with the woman's hair while sucking its thumb.

"Huh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Did you have a kid with that Kuina?!"

"Of course I hadn't!" Zoro yelled. "We were just kids for heaven's sake."

"I em jus eskng (I am just asking)" Luffy said with a swollen face.

"Here is the milk, Robin-chawn!" said Sanji holding a glass of milk.

"Baka! How do you think the baby will drink that?" Zoro said angrily.

"Of course the baby will drink it because it is a milk marimo!"

"A baby bottle, you idiot!"

"Ah, wait I'll make one." Said Franky.

Minutes later, the baby is sucking the milk happily from the improvise baby bottle that Franky made.

"He is so cute!" Nami exclaimed.

"Your right," Robin said and touched the baby's face with her finger. She felt happiness curled inside her. The baby chuckled. "You liked that?"

"I am the youngest so I never got a chance to take care of a baby. Now, I wish I had a younger sibling, they are just cute."

"You're fond of children are you, Nami?"

"Of course, I like them."

"Well then, Nami!" Luffy said standing up. "Let's make one!" our captain declared wherein he received a big punched in the head.

"Bakaero, Luffy!" Nami said but a red tint was in her cheeks that make Robin chuckle.

"What's wrong with what I said?" asked Luffy innocently. "What's wrong with making a baby?"

Chopper barged in and explained to Luffy that he has to be married before he can make a baby. Luffy just nodded.

"Well, then Nami lets—" Luffy's words were cut off by a punch from Nami.

"It is so sad that his parents are gone," Ussop said.

Silence envelops every one of them. Almost all of them knew the feeling of being alone, having no parents or losing their parents in a young age having no one to take care of them. Just then the baby bottle was thrown right on the captain's face, hard. All eyes went to towards the baby.

"Wow, he's got good hands." Zoro exclaimed.

"Luffy, you're defeated by a baby." Ussop said sympathetically.

"I guess his full," Robin commented and baby made a cute yawn that everyone of them said 'aww'. Just then Zoro approached Robin and held out his hand.

"Give him to me." Robin complied and all eyes were onto Zoro.

_'__What will he do with the baby? I hope he will not throw him away."_ Nami thought.

Everyone gulped except for Robin as Zoro raised the baby and laid him with the baby's body on his chest and face on his neck and gently tap the baby on its back. And little burp is heard afterwards. The baby then managed to climb by Zoro shoulders trying to grasp his golden earrings.

"What did you do, Zoro?" asked Nami.

He took the baby from his shoulder silently telling him not to touch his earrings but the baby just laughed and reached towards him when he gave him back to Robin. The baby starts to cry reaching his little hands towards Zoro.

"He wants you, Zoro." Robin said and gave him the baby.

"Yoo, Zoro-kun what did you do?" Ussop said.

"He needs to burp because it might upset his stomach." Zoro said as a matter-of-fact while the baby still trying to touch his earrings.

"Oh..." the rest of the crew said in unison.

A/N: Sorry guys, I made Luffy suffer with punches in this chapter. But Mugiwara's captain is just so adorable. As for Sanji, well, we all know that he is a battered cook.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Baby's mama and papa**

"What are we going to do with the baby?" asked Chopper. The baby is now sleeping in the girl's quarters with Robin. Nami is with the crew to discuss as to what will they do with the baby.

"We should keep him!" Luffy exclaimed. "He will be our new nakama."

The rest of the crew sighed. How their captains can decide that easily?

"How sure are you that the baby is a he?" asked Brook.

"Let's just check."

"He is a boy." Robin said who is approaching the crew. She handed Nami a piece of paper and a gold amulet. The amulet is round in shape with a ruby, sapphire and emerald in the middle. Nami's eyes sparkled. "I found that inside the baby's cloth together with that amulet."

"Please keep him and take care of him. His life is in endangered as long as he is with me. Forgive me as I am giving this responsibility to you. I may not know who you are but I hope you'll understand. You can use the jewels to care for his needs. Tell him I love him, Zhu Bin's mother." Nami said as she read the letter.

"Zhu Bin. That's a weird name. How was the baby?" Zoro asked as Robin sat next to him. "That note was written before his mother met us and it clearly tells us that his mother plans to give him away. She knew that is the best thing to do seeing how sick her family is. The baby will not be safe with her anyway."

"He is alright, he is sleeping soundly." Robin said with a knowing smile.

_'__With that smile again' _Zoro thought. '_She seems to be oblivious with what happened earlier especially yesterday.' _Her scent and the smoothness of her skin upon his hands are still imprinted in his mind. It took a lot of his will power not to grab her there and then and took that damn lips unto his. Now, he realized that he is officially attracted to her. He knows that already in his subconscious all he needed is to acknowledge it.

"Can we just keep him?" Zoro's thought were cut off with Nami's request. "The baby has clearly eaten a Devil Fruit and maybe that is one the reasons why his mother chooses to abandon her child. Many of us here knew how hard it is for someone who has eaten a devil fruit. Imagine what this child's life would be growing up without a family."

"Yeah! Yeah!" a second demotion from Luffy, Sanji and Chopper.

"But having a child in this pirate ship can be a very big responsibility." Robin said calmly.

"We need to be responsible of all his needs that include all the care and love he could get from us." Nami added. "We can't just let a little child suffer. We may not be his real family but we can be one for him."

"It sounds funny hearing from you." Zoro commented. Nami just ignored him.

"That's harsh, Marimo!" said Sanji.

Robin smiled at Nami's remarks. "It would be too hard for him to grow in a pirate ship." Robin said. "Especially with all the fights we are about the face."

"That won't be a problem," Luffy said with that big grin in his face. "We will be his family. And, families protect each other. All of us will protect him. And you Robin will be the mommy and Zoro will be the daddy."

"What?" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed.

"I am the captain and that is an order." Luffy said firmly with his usual cute tone of authority.

"Why would Moss head here be the father? I am more qualified." Sanji protested.

"Shut up, Sanji. I agree with Luffy. Robin and Zoro know how to take care of a baby. They are perfect for the role." Nami said.

"What makes you think I will do that?" Zoro protested.

"Didn't you hear me? You two are perfect for the role." Nami said threateningly.

"Robin didn't even say if she will do it." Zoro said.

"I will do it." Robin said Zoro cracked his neck as he harshly turned towards her. "It may not be easy but I like the challenge. I'm sure Kenshi-san will be a perfect father, they even got the same hair color. The two of them having the same hair color might be a coincident and may be good for us. Because it won't be hard for us explaining to other people that that child is Zoro's. This child's life is still in danger, so that would mean that when the people knew that he is Zoro's child then no one would have a nerve to hurt him." Robin explained.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement. "Moreover, his mother is the famous demon child, Robin. Yohoho!" Brook added. Robin smiled and nodded.

"But that still leaves to Zoro, if he agrees with this or not." Robin added.

Zoro sighed and face palmed. "Alright" he whispered.

"What?" Nami was shocked at the sudden agreement. She imagined that the swordsman may need some forceful treatments for him to agree to the plan.

"Ok!" Zoro shouted. "I'll do it, I will be the father."

The crew except for Sanji smiled in victory. Sanji kept on protesting that he should be the father. His protests are soon halted by Nami's punch. Sanji just sulk by the railing. A/N: He will be fine, I guess.

"But that doesn't mean that all of you will not take part on this." Robin said and stood up. "You Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop will be the big brothers and Nami will be the big sister. Franky, Brook and Sanji will be the uncles."

"Yosh! I will be the best onii-san in the world!" Luffy exclaimed. "I will teach him to fish tomorrow."

Zoro's fist hit Luffy's head. "Bakaero, he is still a baby."

Sanji stood up with a marvelous energy coming back. "I will be the best uncle, ever!" he exclaimed.

"Baby's are still not allowed to fish, Luffy" Robin said. "You just have to wait until he grows up."

"When will that be?" Luffy pouted.

'_This won't be easy'_ Zoro gazed upon his nakamas. All of them are excited with the new role they have. Brook started composing his version of lullaby. Franky said about making a super crib and nursery for the baby. Sanji and Nami questions Chopper if the kid can have solid food and Ussop and Luffy starts to plan all the activities they will do when the baby grows up.

Zoro sighed. His gaze went to Robin who is also looking at him. She smiled with encouragement. This woman is really enjoying this, he thought. Another problem he needed to address is the attraction he is feeling towards this woman. He closed his eyes firmly and sighed.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I'm glad that you liked it. There will be a little love triangle between Sanji, Nami and Luffy. J


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, everyone is up and was waiting for the baby to wake up.

"Nami!" Luffy called.

"For a hundredth time, Luffy; Would you quit questioning me if the baby woke up." Nami said angrily. All of them had breakfast already but the baby is still sleeping. While Robin is still inside looking after the baby, everyone was busy. Franky showed them his latest inventions, the super crib 1.0 and 2.0. Super crib 1.0 will be placed inside the girl's room and later in the nursery after it is finished. It has a state of the art sensory device that will prompt everyone that the baby has woken up. It is also decorated with toys and other stuffs for the baby. The other one with a state of the art umbrella will be placed outside while Robin is reading and for everyone to take a look after the child. Brook sang his newly composed lullaby and Nami is sewing little dresses for baby.

Robin was lying in the bed next to the sleeping baby. "You're a one lucky baby. I can see that you will be spoiled a lot." Said Robin and caress the baby's cheek. The baby moved a little and cuddled to her side. That made her smile and feeling of happiness welled up within her. Looks like she, too will be spoiling this child. She kissed the child's forehead.

"That kid will surely grow up being spoiled." Robin was a bit startled at Zoro's voice. He was standing by the doorway holding several baby bottles with milk in them. "How long have you been there?"

"Not, that long." He said and put the bottles on the side of the bed on easy reach. "You need to rest. I'll take care of him."

"I'm fine." Robin said. "Looks like you're fully adapted to the idea of being a father." She teased with a mischievous smile playing in her lips.

"Shut up, woman. Rest, you hadn't had a proper sleep last night." Zoro said and baby began to wake up.

"And so are you." Both of them are busy looking after the baby. Zoro took the baby and sat next to Robin as he feeds him.

Robin still lying in the bed, put her hands on either of the side of her chin and watches Zoro and the baby, a smile forming in her lips.

"Whats with that smile, woman?"

"Being a father suited you best." She commented ignoring the blush in the swordsman's cheeks. Robin got up and sat close to Zoro. She ducked and put a kiss on the baby's cheeks.

"Good morning, my son." She said endearingly.

"It suits you, too." Zoro said blushing.

"What?"

"Being a mother suits you, too." Robin can't help but smile and unconsciously she kissed Zoro's cheeks.

"H-hey," Zoro stuttered from the kiss. Robin's face is just inches away from his. That is when Sanji loud voice came in.

"Robin-chawn, Baby-chawn!" Sanji said whirling from the doorway towards them. Good thing he didn't notice the awkward atmosphere between them. "Chopper said that the baby can have solid food, so I cooked something special for him."

"Thank you, Cook-san."

The cook put the food on the bedside table and noticed Zoro.

"What are you doing here, Marimo. You are not bothering Robin and the baby aren't you?" Sanji said with an accusing look.

"Why do you even care, dart brow? I am The Father and you're just the uncle." Zoro said stressing the word 'father'. Sanji can't do anything but sulk in the corner of the room.

"There, there cook-san, don't be sad." Robin said with encouragement. "Would you mind if you prepare me some of your iced coffee? I'm parched"

Sanji suddenly revived and stood up. "Of course my lovely Robin-chawn, a caring mother like you should have all the best in the world." Just then the cook sauntered out of the room after shooting daggers with his eyes towards Zoro.

With the cook gone, silence enveloped them. Robin turned and smiled at Zoro. He replied and then there is another silence. The awkward atmosphere before the cook came, long forgotten. The two of them are contently watching the little child drinking milk. They had shared this kind of silence countless before. If there is anything that the two of them shares, that is a comfortable silence. When Zoro was tired from working out and Robin from reading countless books, the two of them as if having a silent agreement will sit together by the side of the ship's railing enjoying the silence and sometimes sipping tea and enjoying the snacks together. They are just contented with each other's presence.

As they were watching the child, happiness and contentment was growing in their hearts and painted in their faces. Never have they dreamed all their life of feeling this way. Never had they imagined that its source is this child.

Both of them has dreams in their lives that they wanted to achieve and thought that maybe when they achieve what they long for they would also feel this kind of contentment and happiness this child brings. That matter will still be a mystery until that dream is in their grasp. But now, both of them wanted to enjoy the moment.

With this happiness comes with fear, fear that they might not be able to give a joyful life for this child. Danger is always a pirate's constant companion. He may not be their very own child but miraculously they come to love this very child for just hours of looking after him.

"Have you thought about a name?" Zoro said breaking the silence.

"Hmm, I still hadn't. His real name is Zhu Bin; maybe it will not be bad to call him that."

"But want to call him, Kai."

"Kai is a good name. Roronoa Kai. Hmm, sounds cool." Robin smiled and took the baby from Zoro's lap. "Well then, from now on, your name will be Roronoa Kai." The child laughed. "You like it? Looks like you'll be slashing, smashing things and covered with blood and dirt just like your dad."

Zoro smiled hoping that this makeshift family will last forever. _What was I thinking? All of this is pretend._ Zoro thought still wishing it wasn't.

"Um, Robin may I ask something?" Zoro's been meaning to ask her since he agreed with the family pretend arrangement last night.

"What is it, Kenshi-san?"

"Is it really fine with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being forced into taking the role of being a mother of a child out of the blue."

"Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"Well, at first I am not really sure. I had given up the thought of having a child even more like making a family of my own. But thinking about it now, it might not be a bad idea becoming a mother. This child needs someone to lean on and I know how it felt like not being able to trust anyone and no one to turn to." Robin said remembering her past. Before, the pain was there every time she thought of all the things that had happened since she was 8. But now she can manage to smile because she knows that now, she is not alone. The Mugiwara pirates gave her hope that it is still possible to dream of living. She can do anything with them beside her.

"That is why; I am willing to give him the life he deserves. I didn't have a chance to have a true family of my own; maybe it wouldn't be bad if I can give him that."

"But he still deserves to know the truth."

"Yes, we will tell him when he grows up. How about you, Kenshi-san?"

"What about me?"

"You are clearly against this are you not?"

"Well, I am but, I don't want to be branded as heartless."

"Hmm heartless? No, cold maybe?"

"What?"

Robin laughed and Zoro cursed under his breath. '_Even the sound of her laughter is lovely.' _ Zoro thought.

"What I mean is that you are not a heartless man, Zoro. I know that personally. Having a soft spot for babies is solid evidence."

Zoro blushed. "And a blushing Zoro is a rare sight."

"Shut up, woman."

"P-papa," both of them turned their gazes to the child.

"What did you say, Kai?" Zoro asked talking the baby from Robin's lap.

"P-papa!" the child repeated earning proud smile from the foster dad.

"What a bright kid." Robin said giving the child a peek in the cheeks.

The child giggled and said, "Ma-mama." Robin's smile widens. Clasping her hand in her mouth.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not, Kenshi-san."

"Yo!" Luffy was standing by the door with Ussop and Chopper. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, Luffy." Robin said. "And he said 'papa' and 'mama'."

"Awesome!" Luffy smiled and rush towards Zoro and pouted. " But he is still small." He said, disappointment was in his tone.

"Of course, he is. Baby's don't grow up overnight, Luffy." Chopper explained.

"Guys, we are approaching the island. We should get ready for landing." Nami said. She walked in and greeted the baby.

"I can see Trafalgar's ship docking on the shores of the island." Franky informed. "There are several ships with them. Probably the pirate crew who wanted to form an alliance with us." After they defeated the Don Quixote Family, the Mugiwara pirates became a lot more famous and pirate crews around the new world wanted to be their alliance. And today will be a very big day for the Straw Hats, as they seal a new alliance with two pirate groups. Trafalgar Law's crew, being their first ally is also waiting for them.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hours before they dock, Robin placed the baby on the Super Crib 2.0. The meeting will commence at midnight and she wanted to peruse over the books she got while the baby is still asleep. The rest of crew even though busy with their own activities had made it a habit to look at the baby once in a while. Robin just smiles every time one of her nakama will look and hold the baby. The atmosphere of the Thousand Sunny became livelier with the presence of the child.

The crew also decided that nobody should know that the true identity of the child. They decided that the child should only be known as the love child of the ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and The Demon's Child Nico Robin.

As the Thousand Sunny made its landing by the island's dock, scream and cheers from the pirates on shore can be heard. They were cheering for Luffy and he was welcomed along with the two captains of the other pirate crew who requested for the alliance. The two pirate crews are the Baleens Crew and Davies Pirate Crew. They made their official greeting and sealing the deal will commence at midnight by the shores of the island just near the docks.

Everyone in the Mugiwara crew is busy except for Robin. She was ordered by the captain to be with the child that was in her advantage because she can read in peace.

Zoro and Franky on the other hand were busy making piles of tiles for the stove by Sanji's orders. The Mugiwara cook was in charge with the cooking together with the Trafalgar Law's cook.

"Look at that chick babe," said one of the Baleens pirate while drooling over Nami who is currently talking to Luffy. "That is Nami the famous cat burglar and the navigator of the Mugiwara."

"Such a hot chick, I wonder if she's single." Said the other one with hearts in his eyes.

"Where is the other one?" ask another.

"There are two hot chicks on Mugiwara crew?"

"Yes, the other one is the famous Devil's Child, Nico Robin." Said some Random pirate guy. Zoro upon hearing the Robin's name turn towards the talking group.

"That one is also a hot chick with an hourglass figure other girls would die for."

"Such lucky bastards." One of the men in the groups said. Their faces were sad.

"Yes, why can't we have a female in our crew?" Another one remarked. Zoro just smirks at the conversation of the group. _'Damn, right were lucky.'_

"Wah! His walking!" Luffy exclaimed so loud that everyone in the shore heard it. Zoro sighed. Luffy and his big mouth.

"Yoo! Zoro! Your kid is walking!" Luffy said by the ship's railing catching the attention of everyone. Brook and Franky rushed by their captain's side and covered his mouth which was futile as everyone in the shore heard what his captain said.

Zoro then rushed to the ship. "Luffy what are you babbling about?" he said as he set foot at the ship's deck and there he saw Trafalgar Law and some his crewmates together with his nakamas looking at the walking child.

The kid smiled at the sight of him and yelled "P-papa!" the jaws of Trafalgar's crew dropped. Ignoring the other people around Zoro smiled proudly and stretches his arms towards the child urging him to go on. The child smiled widely and said the word papa again before rushing towards Zoro. He scoops the child into his arms and eyed the people in front of him especially the Trafalgar's crew. "Haven't seen a baby walk before?"

"I-is he really your kid?" asked Trafalgar Law.

"Yes," Zoro just said briefly.

"But how?"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"B-But that kid isn't here when were in Dressrosa Island." Trafalgar Law said still doubtful.

"When did you got married?" ask Trafalgar crew # 1.

"Who is the mother?" ask Trafalgar crew # 2.

"I have no obligation to answer your questions." Zoro said and put the baby in the crib that eventually protested and cried. Dark thunder clouds are forming above their heads luckily Robin scooped the baby from the crib and gave him milk. The thunder clouds disappear without anyone noticing it.

"Ssshhh, it's alright baby. What? Papa doesn't want to play with you? Don't worry I'll give him a very good beating later." Robin said while looking at Zoro threateningly and smiling at the baby. The baby stopped crying and smiled putting his little fingers towards Robin's cheeks and laugh, earning an 'aww' from the rest of the people around. "M-mama."

That word took the souls out of Trafalgar's crew and later they revived and said in unison. "Robin's the mother?!"

"Sorry," Trafalgar's crew said in unison their face swollen from Zoro's beating.

"B-but Robin you're not pregnant when we met at Hazard Punk." Law said.

"Yes, that time I am not but I am two years ago." Robin explained briefly.

"B-but why Roronoa," Trafalgar crew # 3 ask almost in a whisper afraid that Zoro might hear it but the ex-pirate hunter heard it. Looks like he was Robin's fan.

"You've got a problem with that?" asked Zoro a black aura emerging.

"N-no," Trafalgar crew # 3 said, scared.

"It was unexpected even for the rest of us." Nami said, fabricating a good story in her mind. "Basically this two love birds here," Nami said with a teasing smile towards Zoro and Robin sitting together with the baby in Robin's lap. "Were a couple for a long time and we didn't even suspected it. And 2 years ago, Robin got pregnant but we got separated before Robin can even tell Zoro that he is about to become a father."

"And in the Sabaody archipelago, Robin told Zoro about the child secretly. Zoro was happy and a little upset but they eventually reconciled and planned on telling us about it but we are preoccupied with the entire event that had happened. First of all, are the events in Fishman Island, Hazard Punk and at Dressrosa. And after all of that they ask us to go in a certain island saying that Robin has something important to get on that island. Surprisingly, when she and Zoro get back they got an extra load with them and that was this little cute bundle of joy here." Nami concluded and pinched the child's cheeks playfully.

"Zoro-bro, you are one lucky bastard." One Trafalgar's crew said and taps Zoro's shoulders and the latter just smirk.

"Yosh! Minna-san! This calls for a celebration." Trafalgar's crew # 3 stood up and said. "For the alliance and Zoro-bro becoming a family man."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

Zoro just sighed and scratches his head.

The party is as rowdy as ever. Everyone was having fun after the official meeting is over. The news about Zoro and Robin's kid spread like wildfire among the alliance and possibly all over grand line and the new world by tomorrow.

"I can see the headlines tomorrow, 'The ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and The devil's Child Nico Robin finally tying the knot after having their own little bundle of joy.'" Ussop said with an announcer kind of voice.

"Shut up," Zoro said and drank his bottle of sake. Everyone of them are having fun drinking, eating and singing. Brook was playing his guitar together with other pirate musician and some are starting to dance. It was past midnight and the baby was now sleeping peacefully in the girl's quarters completely oblivious of the rowdy atmosphere by the shore. _'Maybe she is sleeping, too.' _he thought. He was getting bored drinking and hopelessly searched for the only person he had in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the positive reviews. I love reading them. Well, in this chapter, I give you a little of LawxRo moment. Hehe. I enjoyed every part of this while dodging Zoro's attacks and Law's dodging glances. Zoro was actually angry at me for making fun of him and his Robin.. peace!

I don't own one piece! It belongs to Oda-sensie.

Chapter 8

Robin smiled looking at the sleeping form of the child. Kai is a fast sleeper that is why he is not hard to take care. She turned towards the door upon hearing a knock from there. She was expecting to see Zoro but a little disappointed to see Chopper.

"Hi Robin," Chopper greeted. "Let me take care of Kai for now. You can join the party."

"That is very kind of you, Chopper." She said tapping Chopper's head. Robin was about to go out when Kai cried. She immediately took the baby in her arms.

"Chopper, could you please get me some warm water in the kitchen?" Robin said and the reindeer complied.

"Sshh, It's fine, baby mom's here." Robin said and kissed the baby's head. Just then she suddenly felt a presence in the room. Expecting to see Zoro, she was disappointed the second time because there standing by the door was Trafalgar Law.

He cleared his throat and spoke. He was a little flustered, probably because of the alcohol. "Everything fine here? Everyone was in the shore and getting drunk like crazy, I just thought you might need some help. You clearly need help with the baby and that husband of yours is not even here."

"He is not my husband yet," she answered the last word was more like a whisper. "Kai, is a great kid. He never gave me problems of taking care of him."

"It must have been hard for you," Law said approaching her "Taking care of him alone this past 2 years." He looked at the baby and then at her. If only he knew the truth. "He really looked like him."

"Yes," she said wondering if Kai's siblings would look like Zoro too._'Kai's siblings? Wait. Would that mean her and Zoro's child?' _She shrugged off that crazy thought.

"Are you alright? You look flustered." Law asked.

"I'm fine," she said touching her heated cheeks. _'Why am I getting all flustered thinking of him? This is getting out of hand. '_

"Robin, I—" She saw Law's hand moving towards her but halted when Kai cried and hold onto her firmly. Just then Chopper rushed inside holding the kettle.

"Robin, I'll make the milk." Chopper volunteered and saw Law. "Law, what are you doing here?"

"That is very kind of you, Chopper." Robin said. "Law is here is accompany me to the party. Right, Law?"

"Y-yes,"

Robin gave Kai to Chopper. "Be a good boy and be kind to Uncle Chopper, ok?" Kai was whimpering when she gave him to Chopper. He clearly didn't want her to go. "I need to fetched you father, Kai. He must have been so drunk by now. " She kissed Kai's cheeks to calm him down.

Then the two of them went out to the shore. Robin could hear music from afar accompanied with the calming sound of waves. It is a very beautiful night with the stars above the night sky surrounding the magnificent moon. Trafalgar Law was silent beside her.

"This night is wonderful, isn't it?" she looked at Trafalgar who was also looking at her. She just smiled at him.

Law's POV

_'Law, are you out of your mind?'_ I mentally punched himself because of what I was thinking and as to what I was about to do earlier.

I was just so mesmerized by Robin's image holding her kid. She looks so beautiful and pristine that in a moment I wished that she was the mother of my children. I mentally cursed myself. He shouldn't be thinking about that now. Robin is one of his friends now.

"This night is wonderful, isn't it?" she looked towards me and I held my breath of her perfection. _'Law, you're in trouble.'_ I sighed when she walked ahead of me which was good because she didn't saw my blushing face.

"I'm really in trouble," he said to himself while holding his throbbing chest.

A/N: haha.. Don't you think Robin is so hot? I will be torturing the two men I have a crushed on in One piece..hehe

The people around Zoro are partying wildly like there is no tomorrow. His captain was dancing and eating at the same time. He on the other hand was trying to look interested but his mind kept on drifting towards the Thousand Sunny, more precisely at someone who was inside the ship.

"Missin' yer wifey?" ask one of Baleen's crewmen. He was a bit old and so drunk. "Even I wouldn't be enjoying ír meself without me beautiful wife."

Zoro just grunted and gulp his sake ignoring the old man's remark.

"You should go to her, I wouldn't be too relaxed having a damn hot wife like that. Bastards may saunter around yer sexy pretty wifey."

His grip on the bottle of sake tightened. Thinking that some other guy snooping around Robin grips his gut. He was about to stand up when he saw the subject of his thoughts walking towards them.

She walks elegantly by the beach, her hair swaying gently by the ocean's breeze. Breathtakingly beautiful as she was, he can't help but stare at her. He ignored the light nudge of someone beside him. He was not the only one, who is mesmerized by her. Some men in the shore stopped and stared at her.

His joy of seeing her was short-lived when he saw Law beside her. Jealousy rose within him. He groaned secretly and told himself that he has no right to get jealous. He and robin was not a real couple. It was all for the sake of the baby. Zoro just ignored them and continue drinking. Eventually, he saw Nami with Robin and offered the latter a drink. Even though he was a little far away from Robin he just can't take his eyes of her. He then saw both women joined a poker game. A vein popped in Zoro's forehead when he saw Robin was sitting beside Law as the latter played. Nami and Robin are not playing though.

"Yo, Zoro-bro let's join the game."Franky said pulling him up to his feet.

"You go ahead,"he said gruffly.

"Robin's going to be snatched away." Franky said threateningly.

"Then?"

"The girls dignities are at stake," Zoro almost choked at his drink. "Whoever wins first will be Nami's master for a whole day and whoever wins second will have a kiss from Robin."

He didn't allow Franky to finish as he immediately stood up. "Hey!"Franky smirks to his nakama's reaction.

"Oi Zoro!"Luffy called at him. He can't believe their idiotic captain is joining the poker game.

"What are you doing here, Luffy?"

"I have to win Nami. Nami said I have to win no matter what or else." Luffy said inoocently. He clearly didn't know that Nami already planned him to win in order to get the gold. Luffy wouldn't have a nerve to order him around. Sanji and Brook are also there. Chopper was probably looking after the kid. Sanji looked all idiotic with hearts all over.

"I'll be the best master for Nami. Mellorine! I can imagine her wearing a maid uniform and serving me." he continued imagining until a drop of blood was hi his nose.

"Stupid ero-cook,"

"No matter what I will win this game,"Brook said dramatically. "I will finally see Nami's panties!"That dramatic remark from him earned a 1000 ton punch from Nami that rendered Brook unconscious and unable to play the game.

"You're joining the game Zoro?"asked Nami.

Without a word he cleared a path between Law and Robin and sat between them. He ignored Law's startled face and Robin's amused smile.

"You don't have to be jealous." Law remarked.

"What?"he grabbed Law's collar. He was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly several hands wrapped around him making his turn towards Robin. She was smiling so lovely at him. "Just relaxed, husband," Zoro groaned to hide the delightful feeling he felt hearing her uttering the word husband to him.

"Which stake are you aiming, gentlemen?" Nami asked. Three men including Trafalgar took Robin's stake. Nami is really enjoying this as her eyes were shaped with berries. Whoever loses in the game with give 100 gold each and whoever wins Nami will also have to give 1000 gold jewels. Clearly Nami agreed to this because of the gold.

"Robin's" he said. "One thing to remember, she is mine already." She took her by the waist and looked threateningly at the three men that will be his rival. The two men except for Law withdrew from the game after that threatening look.

"Your adorable when you are jealous, Zoro. But don't worry I'm already yours, aren't I?" the people around teased them.

"Then why are you giving that 'whoever wins earn a kiss'stake?"

She came closer to him and whispered. "Well, if you don't like it then, win for me."

A/N: Next Chapter is a brawl.. just kidding.. emoticons will fly though...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zoro's POV

As the game started, the atmosphere in the round table of poker became intense. Even my idiotic captain was wearing a serious face. Nami was smiling idiotically with berries on her eyes. She was sitting between Sanji and Luffy. I looked at Robin beside me. She is more stunning than ever. I mentally punched myself in joining this game. I may have drunk too much sake and was acting on impulse. But I can't let Robin kiss any other man, except, well. Robin smiled at me and my eyes immediately went towards her pink luscious lips. I immediately turned my face away or else i might do something unconventional. I am just preventing any issues. If we are really a couple in front of many people i should act jealous though he is truly jealous as of the moment. He then catches Law looking at Robin. Without a word he wrap his free hand, the hand not holding the cards, around Robin's waist and pulled her closing the space between them. I ignored her amused smile and the effect of feeling her body next to mine. He trained himself to be a disciplined swordsman and he can totally constraint his emotions. Moreover, this is all for the sake of Kai, that is all. _'Really?' _asked his subconsious.

General POV

On the first few minutes, 3 then 5 people lost until on the last moments of the game only four people remain. They are Sanji, Luffy, Law and Zoro. Zoro kept glaring at Law and the latter just sigh. His jealousy was totally obvious. There will be two rounds of poker and the first one to win will have Nami as his maid for the whole day. The second one to win will have a kiss from Robin.

"Yosh! I win!" Luffy exclaimed grinning like a four year old who was getting a candy. Law and Zoro withdraw their lost card.

"Wait," Sanji cut off then showed his cards. He won the game.

"Yes!" he jumped up and down with matching noddle dance.

"Nami-swan! I can have you for the whole all to myself!." Sanji squirmed withu happiness while fantasizing Nami in a maid suit. That made his nose bleed and everyone was alarmed when it didn't stop.

Nami signed, "I better get this idiotic master of mine to Chopper." Looks like she is now totally into her role as a maid.

"Stupid ero-cook." Zoro blurted out.

"Be gentle with him, Nami." Robin said.

"I have no choice."

"I'll help you, Nami." Luffy volunteered.

"No, Luffy. You finish the game." Nami said. She lifted Sanji up. He was chanting to himself as to how happy he is. She gently then patted his face and wipe off his bleeding nose. "Stupid," She said.

"No, I'll help you." Luffy asserted. Both Zoro and Robin has thier forehueads knotted as to how their captain looked at Nami. Also, at howNami looked at Sanji with so much concern in her face. And the navigator even forgot to collect her treasures. Both of them looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"You better let Luffy help you, Nami." Robin suggested.

"Alright," Nami agrred and together they lifted up Sanji and went towards the ship.

As the three of them went away, the last game between Law and Zoro commence. After the cards were given, Zoro sigh in frustration upon seeing his cards. Law smiled in victory on the other hand. Robin saw all thuese and then she saw Ussop approaching.

"Minna-san (Everyone)!" Ussop was running towards them smiling proudly. "The fireworks will start now. It will-" before he could even finish his sentence, he stumbled upon something and bump ontop Zoro. The latter bumped onto the table realeasing his cards. At the same time, the table his Law's hands and the cards flew away. In the middle of the chaos, the two contenders spilled curses at Ussop. "I'm sorry, so sorry. But seriously, i though i saw a hand-" his words were halted again with the nopise from the fireworks. Everyone loooked up to admire the dancing of colors painted in the sky.

"How about the game?" asked one some random pirate dude.

"We could start again," Robin said.

"No need," Zoro barged in. "I'm the winner." He then cupped Robin's face with his hands and there and then under the glowing colors of the fireworks in the sky, he kissed her full on the lips.

Robin was startled at first then smiled secretly. She never thought that he will do something like, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his taut shoulders as her hands roamed at the back of his neck. The pirates around them were cheering and the kissing couple was completely oblivious of their enviroment like they were the only people in that place.

Law, on the other hand, just sighed and smiled bitterly. One of his crew patted a hand in his shoulders.

"You ok, captain?"

Law just nodded. "I guess i will be," he took his crew's sake and gulped it down. He then stared at the fireworks. "That was just crazy thought of the moment. It doesn't mean anything." he said to himself.

A/N: Poor Law! I sorry, really. Just be mine, you know. I will never hurt you.

Law: You already did, in this tory of yours.

Me: Hehe. Law my loves! (Hugs and kisses)

Warning: The next moments will be intense! It will be so hot that your heart might melt. Hehe. Don't read if your are sensitive to mature contents. Peace!

Zoro's POV

If heaven does exist, with the exception of skypiea, this must be it. I never felt happy after this. I was on the clouds upon kissing Robin. I finally took those damn soft lips of hers onto mine. It was more than he could ever imagine. It was pure bliss. Even more than when he fight and won. It could never be compared to anything. Her lips are soft and i can't get enough of her. The way she clung onto me only meant the she felt the same intensity of attraction hue felt for her.

Both of them already knew that the sexual tension is there. They just never took a stake in giving in with the tension. And tonight, enough with constraints and logical thoughts. I just want to feel all of her. Both of them wanted to. I deepened the kiss and parted his lips. My tongue invaded her mouth and there is a secret dance of tongues and mouth. The situation is really getting hotter by the second. Just then Robin pulled away and i protested upon feeling the abandonement.

"This is not the place," she whispered.

I smiled and nodded. I took her hand and we ran towards the ship. Everyone was enjoying the fire workd. Ussop totally made a nice job with those.

A/N: haha it will be in the next chapter.. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own one piece... This chapter contain a little M. :-D

As the two of them arrived in at the ship's deck, Zoro halted and grabbed Robin by the waist and kissed her fervently. Zoro just can't get enough of her, everything about her makes him want her more. The feel of her lips, the scent of her hair. Robin's hands were everywhere, from his shoulders to his chest and onto his exposed abdomen. Zoro took off his t-shirt and the coldness of the night didn't falter the heat he felt in him, it only magnified as he gaze upon Robin's perfection under the moonlight.

Zoro unfastened Robin's corset and took it off releasing her sweet mounds. He can't help the attack of lust in his groin. He gently kissed each taut tip that was rewarded by a sensual moan from her. He was about to kiss Robin again when they heard Kai crying followed by the humming of lullaby from Chopper.

"Kai is crying," Robin said but Zoro just grabbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Chopper can handle it." he said and continue his caresses. Robin had no choice but moan in pleasure under Zoro's ministrations. But Kai was insistently crying and Chopper's song was panicky followed by a series of thunder sounds.

Robin pulled Zoro up from her breast and kissed him firmly and said. "I would really love to continue this but my mother instincts is kicking in. Let's continue this later." she said. He hugged her then and he clearly didn't want to let her go. "Zoro," she said intently.

He sighed roughly and let her go. But before she could even take a step back, Zoro got her hand. "Are going in with that?" he asked pointing her exposed breast.

"Oh," Robin said upon realizing her top was missing. She blushed and saw Zoro handing her his t-shirt. She wears it immediately and went to the nursery. Zoro was behind her. Chopper was holding the kid and trying his hardest to stop him from crying while dodging the rain and lightning.

"Let me have him, Chopper." Robin said.

"R-Robin, Zoro, I'm sorry i tried but he just can't stop crying. I was just gone for a minute to tend Sanji's bleeding nose." Chopper said apologetically. He gave Kai to Robin and the baby immediately stopped crying.

"It is alright, Chopper." Zoro said.

"Zoro, where is your shirt?" Chopper look at them puzzled. His gaze went from Zoro's exposed torso to Robin. "Robin is that Zoro's shirt?"

Zoro squeezed the back of his neck. "Umm.."

"Yes, I accidentally tripped way back here and got my shirt wet. Zoro lend me his shirt." Robin explained.

Chopper just nodded and clearly accepting Robin's explanation. A/N: Such an innocent reindeer.

"We'll take it from here, Chopper. Thanks a lot." Zoro said and lead Chopper to the door.

"Ok, i'll sleep now. Good night" Chopper yawn and walk on his way.

"Could you hand me that baby bottle." Robin said and Zoro complied. She gave Kai his milk and the latter sucked it gladly feeling secure in his mother's arms. All the while she felt Zoro's stare at her. She looked at his way and smiled. He smiled in a wolfish way and she can't help but shiver in anticipation. He was being very patient even though the sizzle between them hadn't died down.

Robin sat by the bed and sung her lullaby for Kai. Just then Zoro approaches them and hugged her from behind putting his chin upon her shoulder and gazed at Kai.

"Go to sleep, Kai." he said to the baby caressing his cheeks. Robin chuckled and continued singing. Minutes later, Kai was asleep and she heard the steady breathing of Zoro behind her. He was also asleep. She unwound his arms around her waist and stood up. He plop to the bed asleep. Robin put the baby in his crib and yawned. She then took a blanket, laid beside Zoro covering both of them with her blanket. She stared at his sleeping form and hugged him fitting herself comfortably to his large frame. She kissed him on the lips. He replied from her kiss.

He then whispered, "Robin, your mine only." Robin gasped hearing it from him. She kissed him again hoping he was awake when he said that but a minute later he was still asleep. She just smiled and hugged him. Minutes later, she was asleep.

Thank you for reading! I'll update the next chapter soon...


End file.
